Zoro, Robin, Tashigi, triangle amoureux ?
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Zoro. Obligé de sortir car les autres préparent tout pour la soirée, le vert en profite pour aller récupérer son sabre chez l'armurier, où il rencontre Tashigi. La jeune femme, amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, ruse pour l'avoir.


Dans ce One Shot, Zoro et Robin sont en couple, depuis quelques mois.  
Le personnage Alice provient de ma fiction. A l'origine, ce One Shot devait se caler dans cette dernière, mais j'ai changée d'avis, j'ai juste gardée Alice car elle ne changeait pas le cours de l'histoire.

Je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup Tashigi, et que je n'ai pas écrit ce One Shot pour que vous la détestiez...

Ce texte est pour l'anniversaire de notre cher Zoro !

* * *

Zoro était allongé sur la table, endormi, seulement vêtu d'un jean déboutonné. Sa chemise était posée sur le canapé, un peu plus loin. Sur la table s'alignaient bouteilles d'alcools vides et verres, dont certains étaient encore remplis. Un peu partout dans la pièce étaient éparpillés des vêtements. Les hommes de l'équipage Thousand Sunny dormaient tous à poings fermés, dans des positions assez... bizarres. Luffy était par terre, faisant l'étoile bavante. Ussop était aussi allongé par terre, sa tête reposant sur le torse nu du capitaine. Sanji et Franky se serraient mutuellement dans leurs bras, assis sur le canapé. Sanji semblait aux anges, se croyant sûrement dans les bras d'une belle demoiselle. Brook jouait du violon, accroché au lustre. Quand à Chopper et Alice, ils étaient dans la même position que Sanji et Franky, mais allongés par terre.  
Quand aux deux filles, elles étaient retournées dormir dans leurs chambres. La scène montrait clairement qu'il y avait eu une grande fête la veille. Mais il n'y avait aucun événement particulier à fêter, pourtant.  
La porte du fond s'ouvrit tout à coup et Nico Robin apparue, suivie de Nami. Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Elles entreprirent de réveiller toute cette troupe de joyeux buveurs endormis. Nami commença par réveiller Sanji et Franky en les poussant sur le canapé. Sanji s'affala sur le bleu et commença à lui caresser le torse, toujours dans son rêve. Franky lui s'était réveillé en sursaut, et n'apprécia pas que Sanji le touche ainsi. Le blond ne compris pas pourquoi il fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir dans le mur. Le bruit provoqué par sa chute réveilla Luffy, qui se leva vivement en poussant des cris, croyant qu'ils étaient attaqués. Mais le capitaine se fit frapper par Ussop, dont la tête avait atterri sur le sol avec beaucoup de force. Les deux commencèrent à se battre. En se déplaçant, ils firent bouger Chopper et Alice, qui, après avoir lentement émergés du profond sommeil dans lequel ils étaient, vinrent se joindre à la bagarre.  
De son coté, Robin était partie réveiller le bretteur, que la cohue générale n'avait pas dérangé. La brune regarda quelques instants le jeune homme, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le torse finement sculpté de celui-ci, détaillant la cicatrice qui lui donnait un air viril. Puis elle observa son visage, où tout était parfait. Elle sourit en songeant que ce jeune homme allongé sur cette table, cet homme parfait lui appartenait. Et elle avait bien l'intention de le garder pour elle seule. Robin s'assit sur une chaise et observa son homme dormir encore pendant quelques minutes.  
Zoro se réveilla tout seul. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tourna la tête et aperçu Robin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage d'ange de la brune. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard des yeux bleu azur de la jeune femme. Mais une bouteille en verre lui atterrissant sur le visage le détourna pourtant de ces yeux. Le vert se leva et se mit à crier sur les autres.

"C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel ? On ne peut même plus être tranquille !  
-Oï, Marimo, tu te calmes ! Parce que ton réveil, c'est rien comparé au mien ! S'énerva Sanji, toujours adossé au mur.  
- T'avais qu'à pas me prendre pour une femme, grommela Franky.  
- Tu l'as pris pour une femme ? Sérieux ? Tu baisses encore plus dans mon estime, Love Cook, rigola Zoro.  
- Quoi, tu veux te battre, l'algue verte ? Je t'attends !"

Zoro descendit de la table et se jeta sur Sanji. Ils commencèrent leur bataille, avec un air de violon en musique de fond. Brook s'était réveillé, ayant lui aussi pris une bouteille dans la tête. Bref, la journée commençais normalement, quoi. Mais cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps...  
Quelques heures plus tard, tout l'équipage, calmé par Nami, était réunit autour d'une des tables, rangées. Il leur avait fallu plus d'une heure pour ranger quelques bouteilles, car un seul pas de travers déclenchait – la plupart du temps – une bagarre générale. Du coup, ils étaient tous épuisés, mais seul Zoro s'était endormi, avachi sur la table.

"Bon, les gars, commença Nami. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?  
- Le 11 novembre, pourquoi ? Demanda Alice.  
- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Zoro, sourit la rousse.  
- Sérieux ? Alors il faut fêter ça ! S'exclama Luffy.  
- Moins fort crétin ! Il pourrait se réveiller ! L'engueula Ussop.  
- Bon, et on fait quoi alors ? Demanda Sanji.  
- Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire semblant d'avoir oublié, et de lui faire la surprise le soir, proposa Nami, souriante.  
- Pourquoi pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui offrirait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Dit Franky.  
- ... Dormir, boire, Robin, se battre. C'est tout, je crois, lista Chopper.  
- JE SAIS ! On a qu'à mettre Robin dans un gâteau, et après, elle sort, tadam ! S'écria Luffy en mimant la sortie d'un gâteau, les bras levés vers le plafond.  
- CRETIN ! T'en a d'autres de comme ça ? S'écrièrent Sanji, Ussop et Nami en le frappant tandis que Robin rigolait.  
- Heu... On emballe Robin dans du ruban et on lui offre comme ça ! Sourit le capitaine, fier de son idée.  
- ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! Le refrappèrent les trois.  
- Nami, va chercher la corde s'il te plait, lui demanda Sanji."

Après avoir attaché leur capitaine à une chaise et lui avoir muselé la bouche avec un scotch trouvé dans un placard, la "réunion" put reprendre. Bilan, on "oublie" l'anniversaire jusqu'au soir, on essaye de virer Zoro du bateau toute la journée pour tout préparer. Sanji s'occupera du gâteau, phénoménal évidemment, Alice et Chopper de la déco de la salle, Nami et Luffy de la boisson et de la nourriture (Sanji a vivement protesté pour cette dernière, soutenant que Zoro n'en n'aurait plus si Luffy s'en occupait. Mais Nami réussit à le calmer, menaçant Luffy de le priver de la soirée si il touchait à quoi que ce soit, mangeable ou non.) Brook s'occuperait de la musique, Franky et Ussop fabriqueraient le cadeau, une chambre spéciale pour Robin et Zoro. Cette dernière avait été gênée, mais espérait que cela ferait plaisir à son homme. Robin n'avait rien d'autre à faire que satisfaire les exigences du beau vert toute la nuit. Quand tout cela fut décidé, l'équipage quitta la table pour vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes. Par chance, aucun ennemi en vue, ils allaient donc pouvoir faire leurs affaires en toute tranquillité.  
Zoro se réveilla une heure après. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il était seul à la table et que personne ne l'avais réveillé, il n'apprécia que moyennement. Par chance, Robin arriva à ce moment-là, ce qui le détendit d'un coup. Il sourit à sa brune qui se dirigeait vers lui, les yeux brillant d'amour. Zoro se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il la prit dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

"Je t'aime... se murmurèrent-ils, tout en souriant, front contre front.  
- Où sont les autres ? Demanda soudain Zoro, changeant de sujet et tournant la tête de tous les côtés.  
- Sanji est dans la cuisine, Nami dans sa chambre, Luffy est parti je ne sais où, Chopper et Alice sont sortis et Franky et Ussop fabriquent encore quelque chose, le renseigna Robin en souriant.  
- Alors je crois que je vais sortir aussi, déclara Zoro. Mon sabre est en réparation chez l'armurier, je vais aller voir où il en est.  
- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne, je dois aller chez le libraire acheter des livres."

Les deux amoureux sortirent, main dans la main, comme des enfants. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais Robin évitait soigneusement le sujet "anniversaire". Elle ne se sentait pas capable de mentir à Zoro, alors qu'elle était passée maître dans ce domaine. Ils arrivèrent à la librairie, et Zoro, après avoir embrassé Robin, continua son chemin tout seul. En direction de chez l'armurier, le vert pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ces petites manières d'amoureux il y a quelques années. Lui qui se moquait presque des gens se tenant par la main et s'embrassant pour un rien, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il faisait pareil, et que cela ne se contrôlait pas. Il rigola intérieurement, et entra dans la salle de l'armurier. Il n'y avait personne, à part une jeune femme qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'au cou lui rappelèrent vaguement quelqu'un, mais le sabre posé sur sa hanche ne l'aida pas vraiment. Zoro eut un mauvais pressentiment quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne se tourne vers lui. Enfin de face, Zoro reconnu cette personne, et un sentiment de malaise apparu sur le visage du bretteur. Sentiment partagé par la jeune femme. Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'observer son visage, celui qui ressemblait tant à celui de sa meilleure amie morte il y a longtemps. Les lunettes relevées sur son front, ses yeux noirs, son corps bien proportionné, tout en elle était magnifique. Zoro sentit son ventre se nouer, il eut l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Chose qui ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il regardait Robin. Le vert détourna le regard, gêné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait les mêmes sentiments que pour Robin envers elle. Zoro essaya de trouver des raisons pour se convaincre qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'y arrivait pas lui-même. La jeune femme faisait partie de la Marine, et lui était un homme recherché. C'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il l'oublie. Il s'en contenterait, même si son cœur lui disait le contraire. Essayant de penser à autre chose, Zoro s'avança devant le comptoir pour aller chercher son sabre.  
Dans la tête de la brune, c'était la même chose. Mais elle n'essayait pas de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Depuis l'épisode de Logue Town, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle était heureuse. Heureuse mais gênée. Personne ne savait qu'elle l'aimait, et elle ne comptait pas le dire. Si seulement elle pouvait passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec lui... Mais c'était impossible, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Celle qui la dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il soit avec cette Nico Robin. Quand elle l'avait su, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Pathétique, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ses pensées changèrent lorsqu'elle vit que l'armurier donnait le sabre blanc à Zoro. Celui qu'elle voulait. Elle vit le vert s'approcher pour l'attraper.  
Tashigi bougea, et leurs deux mains se frôlèrent. En effet, elle avait elle aussi tendue la main, mais pour récupérer le sabre de Zoro. Ce que ne voulait surtout pas ce dernier. Il attrapa vite fait son sabre et essaya de le ranger. Mais la main de Tashigi était toujours posée dessus, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Zoro ne pouvais pas tirer, de peur de lui faire mal. De lui faire mal ? Mais il délirait, se disait-il. Elle était quand même assez forte pour se défendre, tirer un peu sur son bras ne lui ferait pas mal. Mais Zoro tira un peu trop fort, et la jeune femme, qui ne s'y attendait pas, partie avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux par terre, Tashigi tenant toujours le sabre, mais assise sur Zoro. Le sentiment de gêne s'accentua. Tashigi rougit, et essaya de se relever, toujours en tenant le sabre. Mais Zoro ne bougea pas la main, et la jeune femme retomba sur le vert. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Tout les deux en avaient besoin, ils le savaient. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, puis entendirent quelqu'un tousser. Les deux se relevèrent et virent l'armurier les regarder, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tashigi lâcha le sabre, les joues rouges. Zoro s'empressa de payer, puis sortit, la jeune femme sur ses talons.

"Pourquoi t'as pris mon sabre ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne te le donnerais jamais ! Lui dit Zoro, énervé et gêné, évitant de la regarder.  
- On ne sait jamais, j'aurais pu le prendre avant toi.  
- Il ne t'aurait pas appartenu quand même ! Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hé !"

Tashigi avait profité de cet échange pour se rapprocher du vert. Leurs corps étaient maintenant collés, et les mains de la brune se baladaient sur la ceinture de Zoro. Elles allaient et venaient, caressant son ventre, ses cuisses. Le vert trouvait qu'elle se rapprochait un peu trop de sa partie intime. Il voulut repousser sa main, mais il sentit tout à coup que la brune lui prenait son sabre. Elle l'avait juste déconcentrée en se collant à lui. Tout cela, c'était pour récupérer son sabre, rien de plus. Zoro fut un peu triste, mais il se contenterait de ses caresses. Tashigi capta tout de même cette émotion dans son regard, et se pencha pour l'embrasser furtivement. Un baiser juste posé sur ses lèvres, comme si elle l'incitait à aller plus loin. Le regard qu'elle lui lança après le convainquit. La brune commença à partir, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs derrière elle. Zoro la suivit, pour récupérer son sabre, évidemment, mais s'il pouvait obtenir plus... Le vert ne se contrôlait plus. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de passer du temps avec la jeune femme. Plus rien n'existait, à part Tashigi. Zoro ne se rendait même pas compte dans l'état où il était. La brune était sa drogue, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Les deux parcoururent ainsi presque la moitié de la ville, Zoro quelques mètres derrière Tashigi, ne parvenant pas à la rattraper. Le vert ne savais pas où il allait, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il sortait de la ville, ses yeux étant rivés sur le dos de Tashigi. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison assez isolée des autres. La chose qui frappait le plus, c'était le lierre. Il y en avait partout, au point de recouvrir la maison en entier.  
Tashigi, le sabre toujours à la main, s'approcha, et ouvrit une porte recouverte elle aussi de lierre. Zoro, qui avait ralenti pour observer la maison, s'empressa de la suivre avant de la perdre de vue. L'intérieur le surprit tout autant, car il s'attendait à quelque chose de différent, comme l'extérieur de la maison. Mais non. Le mobilierétait simple et en même temps design, avec, comme couleurs principales, le blanc et le gris. Quelques touches de rouge parsemaient le tout. Ils étaient arrivés directement dans le salon. Tashigi s'était déjà aventuré dans la maison, comme si elle connaissait le lieu. Zoro s'approcha du canapé, et – après l'avoir inspecté pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de pièges – s'assit, épuisé. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais la jeune femme en avait décidée autrement.

" Fait ce que je veux et tu auras peut-être ton sabre, lui dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers lui, doucement, le regard brûlant de désir.  
- Nan mais hé ! J'ai Robin, moi !  
- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de venir ici, petit homme vert, lui chuchota-elle au creux de l'oreille, tout en se penchant sur lui."

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés, Tashigi sur lui. Elle commença à lui enlever son t-shirt, le regard brûlant d'envie. Zoro ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il commença lui aussi à la déshabiller. Ses mains semblaient animées d'une volonté propre, et son cerveau ne les dirigeaient plus. Une part de ce dernier voulait l'en empêcher, lui disant qu'il était en train de tromper Robin, qu'il n'aurait pas son sabre même si il faisait ce que la brune assise sur lui voulait, et qu'elle n'était pas du tout celle qu'il croyait être. Tant de raisons qui pouvaient l'aider à la repousser. Mais son entrejambe pensait tout le contraire, et celle-ci vainquit.  
Deux heures plus tard, Tashigi s'endormit enfin, dans les bras de Zoro. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Tromper Robin n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire. Mais c'était trop tard...

Du coté de Nico Robin, tout n'allait pas aussi bien. La jeune femme, après avoir acheté les livres qu'il lui fallait, avait décidé d'aller voir son homme chez l'armurier. Elle s'avançait dans la rue quand elle le vit sortir du magasin, accompagné d'une femme, brune elle aussi. Robin se cacha derrière un mur, pour pouvoir l'observer discrètement. Elle l'observa, impuissante, se faire coller contre son gré par cette vipère. Quoique contre son gré, ce n'était pas si sûr. Même si lui ne voulait pas, son entrejambe lui disait tout autre chose, et Robin l'avait bien vu. Lorsque Zoro se précipita derrière Tashigi, Robin ne put s'empêcher de les suivre, toujours discrètement. Elle les vit rentrer dans une maison un peu éloignée des autres, et chercha elle aussi à rentrer. Mais tout était fermé, comme si la maison était abandonnée, ou si le ou la propriétaire avait délibérément fermés les volets pour cacher des choses. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez, on pouvait quand même entendre les bruits de la maison... ou plutôt de la femme qui criait de plaisir. Robin ne put partir. Elle resta là, assise sous une fenêtre, à entendre son homme donner autant de plaisir à une inconnue qu'il lui en donnait à elle. Lorsque le silence se fit, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la ville, lentement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée avoir autant mal au cœur qu'en cet instant. Elle aurait voulu frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour que cette douleur au cœur disparaisse. Elle aurait aimée tuer cette femme qui lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait... Les larmes ne venaient pas, malgré cette douleur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce lié à son passé, où elle avait appris à bannir ce genre de sentiments pour paraître plus forte ? Mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait besoin. Elle aurait voulu que toute sa douleur parte par ses larmes, qu'elle coule et s'évapore dans l'air, comme un mauvais souvenir. Mais non. Ces images, et surtout ces bruits, resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Robin ne savait pas si un jour elle lui pardonnerait. Autant à Zoro, qu'à cette femme. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais jamais elle n'avait nourrit une haine aussi grande envers une personne. Tout en ruminant ces sombres pensées, Robin était arrivée sur le bateau. Il n'y avait personne sur le pont, tous occupés à préparer l'anniversaire de ce cher Zoro. Robin se dirigea vers sa chambre, déprimant de plus en plus.  
Quelques minutes après, Zoro arriva lui aussi sur le bateau, plus qu'heureux, son sabre à la main. Ne se doutant de rien, il chercha sa moitié sur tout le bateau, et – se perdant plusieurs fois au passage – la trouva enfin, allongée sur son lit. Le vert lui sourit, mais reçu en échange un regard noir. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi deux mains l'attrapèrent et le jetèrent dehors, la porte lui claquant au nez. Zoro voulut rouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Il s'apprêtait à la défoncer quand la voix de Robin lui parvint.

"Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. Et n'essaye même pas d'ouvrir la porte.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, merde !  
- Cherche, tu es assez grand pour comprendre tout seul.  
- Mais sincèrement, je ne vois pas.  
- Tu ne vois pas ? TU NE VOIS PAS ! Mais tu te fiche de moi là ! S'écria Robin en ouvrant la porte.  
- Hé, calme-toi, tu veux ? Dit Zoro en reculant d'un pas, voyant le visage de Robin écarlate. Un mot de travers et je suis mort, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.  
- Va demander à cette femme ce que tu as fait, puisque tu ne semble pas t'en souvenir !  
- Et merde, songea Zoro. Écoute, je...  
- Non. Ne dit rien. Laisse-moi, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Zoro essaya de la retenir, mais elle s'esquiva sans problème. Commença alors une course poursuite sur le bateau, sous le soleil couchant. Robin entra dans le salon et ferma la porte. C'est là qu'elle vit tout l'équipage réuni, n'attendant plus que Zoro. Sanji lui sourit, et lui demanda d'approcher.

"On va lui faire la surprise, quand il rentrera, tout le monde criera "Joyeux Anniversaire !".  
- Je... D'accord, lui dit-elle en souriant."

Un sourire faux, évidemment, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Pas ce soir. C'était tout de même l'anniversaire de son homme. Même si là tout de suite, elle le détestait. Tout à coup, on entendit des pas précipités derrière la porte, suivit de celle-ci qui s'ouvrait. Elle claqua contre le mur et laissa apparaître Zoro, un peu essoufflé.

"Robin, laisse –  
- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Le coupèrent les autres, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait."

Zoro s'arrêta, étonné. Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Devant lui s'étendait une grande table remplie de nourriture et de boissons, et, au milieu, prônait un énorme gâteau vert et blanc, portant une inscription, "Bon anniversaire, Marimo." De la part de Sanji, évidemment. La salle était décorée de la même couleur que le gâteau. Des guirlandes parsemaient les murs, des banderoles étaient accrochées un peu partout, avec écrit dessus "Joyeux anniversaire Zoro !". Des ballons volaient dans la salle, portant eux aussi des écritures. Tout l'équipage souriait, heureux. Sauf Robin. Un peu à l'écart, elle le regardait avec un regard meurtrier. Zoro commença à culpabiliser, mais les autres s'empressèrent de le distraire.  
Toute la soirée, elle l'évita. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, elle détournait le regard, s'esquivait et se dirigeait vers les autres, laissant derrière elle un Zoro dépité. Aucun des membres de l'équipage ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. On offrit les cadeaux, et le vert continua de jouer le jeu. Remerciant tout le monde, Il finit par Robin, sûr qu'elle ne s'esquiverait pas, ou les autres se douteraient de quelque chose. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Zoro, tout doucement. Ce dernier la serra, et commença à chuchoter.

"Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais j'avais une bonne raison.  
- Et laquelle ?  
- Elle m'avait pris mon sabre. Le blanc.  
- Ah oui, et évidemment, pour le récupérer, tu devais lui donner ton corps, c'est tellement logique ! Fit-elle, énervée.  
- Elle m'a sauté dessus ! Je ne pouvais rien faire !  
- Tu pouvais la repousser, par exemple...  
- Et ne pas récupérer mon sabre ? Merci bien ! Tu sais à quel point il est important pour moi.  
- Je sais. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin. Tu as pensé à moi, hein ?  
- Oui, au début. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais comment le sais-tu ? Que j'étais avec elle ? L'interrogea-t-il, déviant la conversation.  
- Je voulais te rejoindre chez l'armurier quand je t'ai vue, devant le magasin, cette vipère collée à toi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous suivre. Je n'aurai pas dû...  
- Tu nous as suivis ?  
- Oui. Je suis aussi restée, je ne pouvais pas partir.  
- Je... Pardonne-moi."

Zoro ne savait plus quoi dire pour la consoler. Elle avait tout entendu... Il culpabilisait encore plus.

"J'aurai dû y penser avant. Ne pas faire ça. Il y avait d'autres solutions, c'est vrai. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas tout de suite, mais je veux que tu sache que je suis désolé pour ça, et que je ne le ferai plus. Promis.  
- On ne peut plus changer le passé, désormais. Je te pardonne, parce que je t'aime. Mais je n'oublierai jamais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.  
- Je sais. Je ne peux pas te demander d'oublier ce genre de choses, même si je le voulais.  
- Bon les jeunes, c'est pas tout, mais la fête n'est pas finie! Les interrompit Franky. J'ai encore une surprise pour vous..."

Il les emmena dans la chambre construite pour eux. Il les poussa, et referma la porte, à clef. Zoro voulu la défoncer, mais Robin le retint. Elle se rapprocha du vert, le tourna vers elle puis le poussa sur le lit. Elle s'efforça d'oublier qu'une autre avait fait la même chose quelques heures avant, et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme, le regard brûlant d'envie. La nuit promettait d'être torride...


End file.
